Microdermabrasion is a process that can be used to remove dermal layers and promote the generation of new skin. Microdermabrasion can be performed without anesthetics and generally requires no extended post-treatment recovery period. Accordingly, devices and systems that rapidly and efficiently abrade dermal layers are needed in the skin care industry.